Exposed
by Regina Rizzoli-Isles
Summary: A time of need comes to play. And Maura is there for Jane.


AI needed to write something.

* * *

It's weird how one person can make you feel.

Whether your known to be strong.

Put together no matter what you see.

Badass, tough woman...

It doesn't matter.

This person can break down your walls.

And you let them.

You let that person see you broken because they won't judge.

Because they know what it feels like.

Because they love you.

It was just another day at work. That's what Jane Rizzoli kept thinking to herself when she looked at the person she'd seen die.

It was just another day at work.

The facade didn't mislead Maura Isles.

Jane didn't have her fooled by any means.

Yes today was another homicide, in this case incidental.

Oh but still another murder.

You'd think she of all people would be used to this by now.

No Jane could never get used to it.

Everyone is someone's child. It's not easy to see a once living human being.

Dead.

Right in front of you, perhaps the child was just fresh out of college.

But she was at the wrong place.

At the wrong time.

* * *

A kid, teenage boy, who was abused and abandoned wanted food.

That's all he wanted.

Walking into the store he spotted some snacks.

He knew it was wrong but he was so hungry.

So he goes and starts grabbing as many honey buns and sweets that he can.

When the cashier notices this. He grabs his gun hidden behind the counter.

He points it at the boy,

"Turn your ass around." The cashier demands

The boy freezes and does as was told.

"You're gonna be in a lotta trouble ya know that. Maybe I will shoot ya!" He barked

A girl steps in front of the young boy.

She knows him.

She's seen him.

And she wants to save him.

"Please put the gun away sir. I'll pay for all he took." She tried to persuade

The cashier wasnt having that.

He scoffed, "No way in hell."

The boy steps up, "Sir Im sorr-

"Don't talk to me. Don't open your damned mouth!" He screeched

The door opened, and the chiming bells clanged together.

The cashier turned to look at the door.

In that second the boy had put all the honey buns and sweets on the floor.

The cashier saw this movement at the corner of his eye.

Boom.

The cashier jumped as he sees he's missed his target.

The girl.

The girl is on the floor. Blood flowing from her mouth and somewhere from her body.

The boy.

The boy is crying for someone to help. He's crying for her to stay with him.

But she doesn't.

* * *

That's how quick someone could lose a child. Lose a life.

And how does someone cope with that?

Jane.

Well Jane Rizzoli was now in her best friend's bed.

Laying down. Staring at the ceiling.

With Maura beside her.

The silence was eerie. Comforting but unsettling because they knew.

They knew what loss felt like. Especially when it was inadvert.

The death was an 'accident'.

"I didn't mean to kill her." Those were the words of the cashier.

He apologized and sobbed

.

There was no sympathy for him. Whatsoever.

You're still a killer, Jane thought this and it repeated in her head nonstop.

His words. Her thoughts.

"Her death was quick. She didn't suffer." Maura breaks the silence. Jane still stare's ahead.

Maura sat up and looked at Jane.

"I know how you feel." She admitted, "But you have to let me in..."

Jane knew she had too. What else could she do?

Drink herself away.

Jane stayed silent for a while longer. Maura laid back down thinking Jane wasn't going to speak.

But then that's when Jane finally spoke.

"She was going to be a doctor." Jane's voice was hollow.

Maura didn't dare say a word. Afraid Jane would shut down again.

She stayed as still as a statue.

"Her parents were coming down from Vermont to visit her. She was going to get some groceries to cook for them. Her mother told me that they'd talked before she went to the store. And her daughter was so.." she squinted her eyes and opened them wider.

Tears were starting to form.

"Happy. Her mom said..her mom said she was so excited. But," Jane cleared her throat,

"But when they hung up. She called her mom back. Do you know what she said?' Jane asked incredulously

Maura slowly looked to her friend

"What did she say?"

A small but broken smile spreaded on Jane's face.

"She said, 'Mom I love you,'" Jane let the words linger.

"Her mom told me her daughter had already told her that she loved her before they hung up,"Jane took a deep breath.

"And she told her daughter this and she said that she knew she already said I love you but..felt the need to say it again."

Jane frowned, " It's like she knew something was going to happen."

She looked at Maura.

"That's the weird thing about it. Maur, that girl felt her death coming..Maybe if I would have waited to open the door .." Jane's voice was tiny

A tear escaped the corner of her eye. Maura wiped it away with her forefinger.

Pulling Jane closer to her she sighed, "Don't think like that. Something's we can't help Jane."

"I know.." She whispered

Maura kissed Jane's hair and Jane squeezed her eyes closed to keep the tears from falling.

"It's hard Maura. I keep seeing her face."

Maura's heart leaped in her chest and she held Jane tighter.

She wanted to cry at seeing Jane this vulnerable. But her main goal was to comfort her.

"Jane, she is safe. Do you hear me?"

Jane nodded against Maura's chest.

"It's never easy. But we have to keep our heads up. She's in a better place." Maura said softly

"It hurts Maur.I was the one who walked through that door...I could have prevented it..." Jane cried

"But I was the cause. I sent her to her death..It's my fault."

Maura closed her eyes and felt the pain.

" It's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself." Maura's voice broke

The loss, the grief, the guilt. She squeezed Jane tighter.

"I got you..."

Maura murmured this as her best friend, the love of her life cried harder in her arms.

"I got you..."

Review :)


End file.
